Megaman 2 Robot Masters Battle Royale
Arary2002= Description Its TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(ROBOT STYLE Yeah!) Metal Man vs Air Man vs Bubble Man vs Quick Man vs Crash Man vs Flash Man vs Heat Man vs Wood Man Interlude Wiz: After Wily corrupted the original Robot Masters he decided to make his own, Boomstick: Like Metal Man,Air Man,Bubble Man,Quick Man Wiz':' Crash Man,Flash Man,Heat Man, and Wood Man Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick ''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Metal Man Wiz: Metal Man is well umm.. '''Boomstick: Insane! Only insane people have glowing red eyes like that! Wiz: Anyway Metal Man is one of the more agile out of the robot masters. He tends to jump around avoiding attacks. Boomstick: He wields the cool not to mention cheap as hell metal blades! Which can shoot Metal Blades in any direction and annihilate pretty much anything in it’s path! Wiz: The Metal Blades are best against Bubble Man & Flash Man but Metal Man is weak to the Quick Boomerangs and his own weapon.. Boomstick: But he might be deadly enough to cut straight through the competition! Air Man Wiz: Air Man is the tank of the group being able to take punishment after punishment and still stand. Boomstick: Well besides poetry Air Man wields the Air Shooter which shoots mini-tornado looking projectiles cause why not? Wiz: These projectiles can push foes aside allowing Air Man to push foes away from him when needed most. Also his projectiles can not be destroyed but can be avoided. Boomstick: Air Man is extremely effective against Crash Man but he’s weak to the Leaf Shield. But his durability can outweigh the competition! Bubble Man Wiz: Bubble Man is the first aquatic robot master built by Dr.Wily. Boomstick: Aww.... I like Splash Woman better! Wiz:Be quiet Boomstick, anyway he can only move properly on water and can only jump in land. Boomstick: His special weapon is Bubble Lead which can produce small or big bubbles to hit or trap his opponents Wiz: He can even use Bubbles as a Shield Boomstick: Bubble Man is immune to Atomic Fire, Leaf Shield, and Air shooter but Metal Blade can hurt him pretty damn well. Wiz: He is extremely effective against Air Man,Heat Man, and Wood Man but he's pretty much helpless in land. Boomstick: Still, Bubble Man could overwhelm his opponents as smoothly as the waves. Quick Man Wiz: Quick Man is a spazzing monster. He’s the most agile of the robot masters and can easily avoid attacks. Boomstick: He kind of reminds me of that glitch in goldeneye. He must be the ancient one! Wiz: Umm..Boomstick that doesn’t make any sense Boomstick: You’re just jealous wizard. Anyway he wields the Quick Boomerang which he can throw three at once and can strike opponents twice. Wiz: His Quick Boomerangs are best against Metal Man but he’s weak to the crash bomber. But his agility can speed right through everyone! Boomstick: Gotta go fast. Crash Man Wiz: Wily originally corrupted Bomb Man to terrorize the world only to be defeated by the blue bomber. Boomstick: So what was his solution? More explosives that’s what! Wiz: Crash Man is basically a bunny like robot. His speed is lacking but his jumping ability more than makes up for it being able to jump around avoiding attacks. Boomstick: He wields the crash bomber which is basically a time-bomb launcher as it shoots a bomb at someone and after a few seconds well what do you think!? Wiz: The Crash Bomber is best effective against Quick Man but he is extremely weak to the Air Shooter and can die very easily from it. Boomstick: But his michael bay explosives can carry him all the way to victory! Flash Man Wiz: Flash Man is one of the first Robot Masters to make affect on time. (Which he can stop it completely) Boomstick: How the heck, did Wily make something like that? Wiz: He can stop time with his special move Time Stopper Boomstick: With that he can freeze time and shot opponents while they are frozen Wiz: He is effective against Quick Man but has a weakness to Crash Bomber and Metal Blade Boomstick: Flash Man is one Robot you don't want to encounter! Heat Man Wiz: After Wily corrupted Fireman only to be defeated by the hands of the Blue Bomber, he decided to make another fire-like Robot Master based on Fire Man's design. Boomstick: So, we got ourselves a walking Zippo lighter otherwise known as Heat Man Wiz: His special weapon is the Atomic Fire which a heat-based weapon powered by highly compressed nuclear energy, which can be charged to produce bursts of fire at temperatures of up to 12,000 degrees. Boomstick: ....English please Wiz. Wiz: Some blobs of heat that can turn into fire pillars Boomstick: He can even cover himself in flames and tackle his opponent or he can be a wuss and close his lid for extra protection. Wiz: Atomic Fire is best used against Wood Man and Flash Man but he's weak to bubble lead and the Air shooter and Quick Boomerang gives decent damage to him as well. Boomstick: But he can be powerful enough to burn trough the competition. Wood Man Wiz: Wood Man is a- Boomstick: That’s a questionable name.. Wiz: Yeah..anyway wood man is a robot master preferring defense over offensive tactics. He wields the leaf shield which can protect him from attacks however it can break if taken too much damage and certain attacks can pierce through it. Boomstick: However in order to make up for that he can shoot his own shield at you! And he can get another one at any time. Wiz: Wood Man and Air Man have a fire-water like rivalry. Both of their attacks counter each other. However Wood Man is also extremely weak to the Atomic Fire. If he gets hit by a fully-charged shot he’s as good as dead. Boomstick: But his defensive tactics can live-through anything in it’s path! Fight! All 8 robot masters teleport to a grassy terrain. They getting ready to fight. Fight!!!! Wood Man and Flash Man rushes towards each other. Bubble Man and Crash Man shoot bubbles and crash bombers alike. Heat Man dashes towards Air Man Metal Man takes out a Metal Blade while Quick Man is ready to charge him. Wood Man starts to punch Flash Man but Wood Man dodged it. Then Flash Man shot some energy pellets at Wood Man, Wood Man got hit but was far from dead. He then whipped up his Leaf Shield which blocked the energy pellets and then throws the Leaf Shield at Flash Man and Flash Man was flying towards Bubble Man Meanwhile Crash Man was taking the lead over Bubbleman as he got injured from a Crash Bomber, just as Bubbleman was going to unleash a barrage of bubbles, he was hit by Flash Man, so Crash Man decided to take this advantage, he shot two crash bombers at Flash Man and Bubble Man. Flash Man used time stopper to dodge the attack. but Bubble Man wasn't so lucky.. as the Time Stopper wore off, the Crash Bomber exploded and so did Bubbleman K.O! Heat Man then covers himself in flames and Air Man took the hit. As Heat Man start to punch Air Man, Air Man dodged it and used Air Shooter which all tornadoes miss except for 1. Heat Man was sent back. Metal Man threw a Metal Blade at Quick Man which he easily dodged and then Quick Man delivered a kick at Metal Man's face and Metal Man was sent flying towards Heat Man. Meanwhile, Flash Man ran straight towards Wood Man and Crash Man. Wood Man activated his Leaf Shield while Crash Man shot two more Crash Bombers. They hit Flash Man and he was extremely injured. Then, Wood Man throws his Shield towards Flash Man and Flash Man exploded K.O !! Heat Man gets up and closed his lid to protect himself as Air Man shot yet another Air Shooter but it aims at Metal Man too. As Metal Man is airborne his shoots Metal Man throws Metal Blades at the Air Shooter before landing in the ground which one of them hit Crash Man and is critically injured and tired.Wood Man then punches Crash Man hard and Crash Man exploded. K.O!!! Then Heat Man opened his lid only to be kicked by Quick Man. He was sent back and landed near Woodman. He quickly grabbed Woodman and threw him to the Ground. Then shot Atomic Fire which hit Woodman and he exploded KO!!!! Heat Man started to stand up but got kicked by Quick Man once again. Quick Man finished Heat Man off with two Quick Boomerangs Heat Man exploded KO!!!!! Quick Man faced Air Man and Metal Man. He decided to first destroy Air Man. Air Man and Metal Man were keep on shooting Metal Blades and Air shooter. Then Air Man got hit by a Quick Boomerang. he staggered then got hit by A Metal Blade. Then, before he can do anything he was overwhelmed with the Quick Boomerangs and Metal Blades thrown by Metal Man and Quick Man he exploded. KO!!!!!! The final showdown has occurred. Metal Man threw a couple of Metal Blades which Quick Man dodged, then Quick Man attacked Metal Man with a flurry of punches and kicks. Quick Man finished him off with 3 Quick Boomerangs ULTIMATE KO!!!!!!! Results Boomstick: Shoot I thought Metal Man was going to win! Wiz: Every robot Master had a weakness but the main reason why Quick Man won was his sheer speed and agility Boomstick: Sure Metal Man had Metal Blades and Air Man was a tank but they can be overwhelmed Wiz: To top it all of, the only weakness Metal Man had was Metal Blade or Quick Boomerang . So Quick Man had a better advantage defeating him than any other Robot Master Boomstick: Guess Quick Man sped through the competition. Wiz: The Winner is Quick Man. |-| Smashor= Megaman 2 robot masters battle royale is a what if? death battle made by The Smashor. Description Round 2! Now the Megaman 2 Robot Masters are entering the fray! Who will move on to the next round? Intro Wiz: Last time on the robot master tournament we featured the original six robot masters and the two introduced in Megaman Powered Up. Boomstick: This time we're using the robot masters from the bes- Mega Man dies to a Quick Man laser, Mega Man uses his last Crash Bomb on a wall in the cannon boss, Boomstick: -Most popular Mega Man game! Doctor Wily Number nine, Metal Man, Wiz: Doctor Wily Number ten, Air Man, Boomstick: Doctor Wily Number eleven, Bubble Man, Wiz: Doctor Wily Number twelve, Quick Man, Boomstick: Doctor Wily Number thirteen, Crash Man, Wiz: Doctor Wily Number fourteen, Flash Man, Boomstick: Doctor Wily Number fifteen, Heat Man, Wiz: And Doctor Wily Number sixteen, Wood Man. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Metal Man (Cue Metal Man Stage 2.5D) Wiz: Metal Man is a combat robot based off of Cut Man. Boomstick: Why don't they just call his buzzsaw man or somthing? Honestly, all of the robots are made of metal! Wiz: Metal Man uses the Metal Blade, a ceramic titanium saw that he can throw with deadly accuracy. He also enjoys using this skill to play flying discs in his spare time. Boomstick: Okay... Wiz: Metal Man is also made with agility in mind, sacrificing some durability for the ability to fight in any terrain. But don't let that fool you, as this is only SLIGHT. He actually takes less damage from solar bullets then many of his comrades, and is actually immune to air based attacks, explosives, and plant based weapons. Not to mention he has a high resilience to heat. Sharp objects are his main if not only kryptonite. Larger blades like his own can take his down in one or two hits. Metal Man: Sorry. Were you expecting some kind of formal intro first? I'm Metal Man, the robot that Cut Man '''should've been!' Air Man (Cue Air Man theme) Wiz: Air Man is a combat robot who's large structure lead to the design of robots like Needle Man to be dubbed as "Air Man type" Boomstick: Air Man's weapon is the Air Shooter, where he creates small tornadoes as well as pulling in his victims or pushing them away. He can even create fucking typhoons! Wiz: Despite being a little egotistic, Air Man is quite powerful. He's an infamous boss in the series and is immune to large blades, water weapons and explosives. But, leaves can clog his fan. This is also the reason he dislikes fall. Boomstick: Alright then... ''Air Man: Poor child...you should've known '''you can't beat me.' Bubble Man (Cue Bubble Man theme 2.5D) Wiz: Bubble Man is the first underwater combat robot. Boomstick: And due to this, he can't even move on land! He can only jump! And instead if fixing it, Wily just laughed at it! Wiz: It's important to laugh at your own failures as a scientist, but it's also important to fix them. And you might not want to laugh if your failure is sentient. Especially considering that once Bubble Man gets into the water, his speed and skill is unrivaled. His weapon is the Bubble Lead, that can make damaging small bubbles or larger bubbles to use as a shield or to trap his victims. He also has a buster that he can fire solar bullets with. He's high-spirited, despite being the butt of many a joke. Boomstick: He's immune to air weapons assuming you can even get one underwater, and is also immune to heat and plant weapons. Because the exact opposite of pokemon logic. He can even use water to heal himself. Wiz: But, Bubble Man is weak to sharp objects, not to mention as we said before he can't move when he's not in water. But for fairness sake, we'll have some water on the battlefield. ''Bubble Man: Go ahead! Fight your way though every robot I stationed here! Avoid every trap I so carefully laid out. I'll be waiting for you. I'll be here preparing your watery grave! And I'll say ''Welcome to Davy Jones' Locker!' Quick Man (Cue Quick Man theme 2.5D) Wiz: Quick Man was built to be the fastest robot ever created. While his top speed is unknown, he is at least faster then Elec Man, who is as fast as lightning. Boomstick: Still hasn't topped Sonic yet though, wait did I say that out loud? (Shows Metal Sonic vs Zero's thumbnail) Wiz: Anyway, Quick Man's weapon is the Quick Boomerang, three homing boomerangs. He can even create a larger boomerang to wield as a sword. Quick Man has a lightweight design, and is very confident in his abilities. He's immune to sharp objects, water, and plants. But, if he is forced to stop moving, like, say, if time stops, he will take damage. And he takes more damage from extreme temperatures. Quick Man: To destroy you in a glorious battle, that is my aspiration! Then I will be the world's number one robot! Crash Man (Cue Crash Man theme) Wiz: Crash Man is a robot combining Bomb Man's explosive powers and Guts Man's durability, combined with an increase in speed. Boomstick: Why crash man though? Why not stick-a-bomb-on-your-face man? Wiz: ... Boomstick: Alright, I've got nothing. Wiz: Crash Man's weapon is the Crash Bomb, a bomb that stick to walls and either detonates after a certain time or when Crash Man wants it to. Crash Man is usually obedient, but he has a bad habit of going on a rampage when he's angry. Boomstick: Anger issues and explosives? I'm starting to like this guy! Wiz: Crash Man is immune to large sharp objects, explosives and plants and can also has mild heat resistence. But, he is weak to air based weapons. ''Crash Man: You think I'm some knock-off, is that it? I'm all the power of Guts Man and Bomb Man combined, you little punk! Who are you to talk, Mr. '''Copy-powers-'cause-you-got-none?! Flash Man (Cue Flash Man theme) Wiz: Flash Man is a robot meant to be an upgrade of Time Man. Boomstick: And he was a success. I mean, slowing down time vs stopping it, it's no question. Wiz: Flash Man has a rapid fire, though inaccurate, solar buster and the Time Stopper, a weapon allowing him to stop time. Boomstick: While the other robot masters are SUPPOSED to be immune to the effects of the Time Stopper, apparently all of the devices went into the stupid wall turret things because they're the only boss immune to the time stopper, the rest still are frozen in place. Great job, Wily. Wiz: Flash Man is a robot that while prone to complaining, actually cares about his fellow robots. Boomstick: Not like that matters here... Wiz: Though he does like to use his Time Stopper to pull pranks. Boomstick: Exactly what I would do with that power. Wiz: Flash Man is immune to plants, air weapons and smaller blades. But, a larger blade does much more damage to him. He also takes more damage from explosives. Flash Man: Even the clever Mega Man can't stand up to my Time Stopper. Sorry, but it ends here, Mega Man! Heat Man (Cue Heat Man theme) Wiz: Heat Man is a robot meant to be superior to Fire Man. Boomstick: WHY IS IT A ZIPPO LIGHTER?! Wiz: I have no idea. Heat Man's weapon is the Atomic Fire, a weapon that unleashes pillars of flame or can be charged to reach temperatures comparable to the heat of the earth's core. Boomstick: His favorite attack is charging at his foes while engulfed in flames. Wiz: He also has a dial on his back regulating the heat of his flames. He knows nothing about this dial, though. He can also use his "lid" for extra protection, but sometimes it falls by accident. He's immune to plant based attacks, but can also resist large blade weapons and can heal himself by absorbing heat. He hates water and cold things, mostly because the former causes him to take large amounts of damage. Heat Man: Does Fire Man complain about how hot he is? Because I'm supposed to be a direct upgrade on his design. Wood Man (Cue Wood Man theme) Wiz: Wood man is- Boomstick: Why does he exist? Wiz: *AHEM* Wood Man's weapon is the leaf shield, a barrier that protects him from damage that he can launch or shoot upward to cause the leaves to rain from above. Boomstick: He's the nature lover you'd expect him to be, and can take some physical hits. But fire will quickly burn his wooden body. Wiz: But, he can be healed by natural objects, and while large blades can pierce through his armor, smaller ones just bonce off of him. Wood Man: You killed Shadow Man, didn't you? I heard your voice as he was destroyed. He can't be rebuilt- I tried. But I can still extract vengeance! Fight me! You... you destroyed my friend. My family! Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! This is a direct sequel to this battle (Cue MM2 Wily Stage 3-4 MM the Wily Wars) Mega Man was still in the stadium seats. He was upset. He had just seen 7 innocent robots die because of his nemesis. At least one of them had survived. And, at the end of the day, they where robots. As much as he hated to admit it, they could simply be rebuilt, or replaced. Even he could be replaced. But, before he could think about it much longer, he heard a familiar laugh from the tv behind him. Dr. Wily: Now for a new set of eight! But, you could save so many lives by pushing that button... Mega Man: If I'm forced to be your pawn, then so many people will get hurt. Even more then you're hurting now. Dr. Wily: Well if you insist. Bring up the robots! The holes in the ground lifted up once more to reveal eight more robot masters. Metal Man, Air Man, Bubble Man, Quick Man, Crash Man, Flash Man, Heat Man, and Wood Man. A pool was also opened behind Bubble Man. Dr. Wily: Now my robot masters, FIGHT! (Cue Megaman 2 Boss theme) The first thing that Bubble Man did was jump into the water, narrowly avoiding a Metal Blade, a Crash Bomb and a Quick Boomerang. Quick Man, refusing to be bested, jumped in after him. Everyone else decided to stay on land. Air Man started shooting his Air Shooter at Heat Man, pulling the fiery robot master closer. Meanwhile, Quick Man was chasing Bubble Man underwater. Bubble Man: You may be the fastest on land, Quick Man, Bubble Man swam circles around Quick Man, firing his buster and damaging him. Bubble Man: But I'm the king of the ocean! Welcome to Davy Jones' locker! HAHAHA! Bubble Man fired some Bubble Lead attacks and then shot a giant Bubble Lead. Quick Man: Even underwater, I AM SUPERIOR! After I defeat you, then I'll defeat all who stand in my way until I am the strongest. Not you, not Bass, not even Mega Man will defeat me again. I will stand on top! Elsewhere, Metal Man was fighting Wood Man. Wood Man fired a leaf shield and caused leaves to fall from the air. The shield simply bounced off of Metal Man's armor, and Metal Man shot two Metal Blades, cutting the wooden robot master in half before exploding. K.O. #1 Metal Man: Heh, that was barely satisfying! Meanwhile, Flash Man was fighting Crash Man. Crash Man fired a swarm of Crash Bombs, Flash Man quickly dodging many of them. One of them had fell on his forehead, though. Crash Man: Checkmate. Flash Man started glowing. Flash Man: Oh, is it? Crash Man knew what was happening and quickly tried to jump out of the way, but to no avail. Flash Man had stopped time. Flash Man pulled the grip of the bomb off of his head, stuck it on Air Man, and fired some rapid fire shots at Crash Man. Back underwater, time had resumed. Quick Man noticed something wrong and checked his vital systems. They had suddenly been heavily damaged. Quick Man knew he had to act fast if he was going to survive, and he was done holding back. Quick Man dashed into Bubble Man, pinning him onto a wall and using a quick boomerang as a large sword, cutting off Bubble Man's head. K.O. #2 (Cue I cannot defeat Air Man instrumental) Quick Man quickly jumped out of the water only to see a very angry Air Man using his fan to create a typhoon, everyone but Metal Man and Flash Man running away from the wind. Quick Man decided to use this to his advantage, quickly running over to Crash Man, somebody he saw as a threat, and threw him into the wind, causing him to explode. K.O. #3 Air Man: Fools! You cannot defeat me! I am the most powerful robot ever built! I- Quick Man interrupted his brother with a boomerang. Quick Man: No matter what side you're on, you can't shut up about yourself, can you? Metal Man: Yeah, you're almost as full of yourself as he is, heh heh heh... Quick Man: Why you...! Before Quick Man could attack, though, he saw something in the corner of his vision. Flash Man was glowing while fighting Heat Man. Quick Man threw several Boomerangs while running at the two. The boomerangs where enough to destroy Heat Man, but they simply bounced off of Flash Man. This is the last thing Quick Man saw. K.O. #4 (Music Stops) Flash Man stopped time once more, bringing down Quick Man's little remaining health to nothing before he exploded. Flash Man also used his rapid fire buster to take down Air Man. K.O. #5 and 6 (Cue Mega Man 2 Medley) Time resumed and only two robots remained. Flash Man fired his buster, but Metal Man jumped over the shots and threw a blade, landing a direct hit. Flash Man stopped time and fired his buster, but he couldn't do enough damage to Metal Man before time resumed. Metal Man landed on Flash Man and kept his foot on his chest, lifting it only to stomp it. Flash Man: I never trusted you! Metal Man: Heh, I'm not the one who just killed two of his brothers in the same second. Metal Man threw a blade, cutting Flash Man's head in half. Metal Man had won. Final K.O.! (Cue Quint Theme (Megaman II)) Boomstick: Well then, onto the rankings. We all know why Wood Man was first. Wiz: Sure he was strong against Air Man, but his weapon did no damage to any other robot master and took extra damage from three of them. Then came Bubble Man. Yes his only weakness was Metal Blade, but the fact is he would probably take a lot of damage just trying to get to the water, and even then it's not like the other robots couldn't defeat him there. Even with his impressive water speed, Quick Man still far exceeded him. Boomstick: Then came Crash Man. When your weakness is to somebody that can make typhoons, it's gonna hurt. Wiz: Heat Man didn't last much longer. Sure Bubble Man was taken out quickly, but his atomic fire took a long time to charge to full power and his other attacks were not too strong and easy to dodge. Boomstick: Air man was the most durable with wood man out of the picture and Quick Man was the fastest, but solar bullets and time stopper quickly took the two of them out. Wiz: And Metal Man was strong against Flash Man. Enough said. Boomstick: All of the robots had metal, but only one of them was the most powerful man. Wiz: The winner is Metal Man. Category:'Company' themed Death BattlesCategory:'Series' themed Death BattlesCategory:Aravy2002Category:What-If? Death BattlesCategory:Battle RoyalesCategory:AhomeschoolingroudonCategory:Completed What-If? Death BattlesCategory:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:SniperChefAravy